


Envy Flora

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: An Ending, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Well it's all hit a boiling point, and now there's nothing left to do but finally tackle the rift between himself and Alice head-on.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 3





	Envy Flora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).



> Cw: Mentions of abuse. Clinging. Guilt.

They’ll probably continue it long after we’re gone, still convinced we’re there, and everything is as rosy as gold.

I hate to remind you of it, but I….

Did something.

Like I do-

I found my brothers.

I won’t-

Try to explain anything to them or tell them who I met.

In the end, it’ll be the only way to protect them.

And the youngest is just a  _ child. _

I’m not gonna drag him into a Death Game just because he ‘fits’ or it’d ‘wreck peoples’ emotions so let’s do it’.

In fact, I managed to come full circle from where I started, trapped underground.

-I’m not trapped right now, don’t worry about it.

But. . .

I phase into. . . .oh look, it’s a horrid Christmas again.

“Alice-”

“. . . .!”

She nods up ahead, slowing to a stop as other people run past-

“C.P. is-”

“Hey, I’ll bring him too, if you want-”

“Huh?”

“Come on. . . .I……”

I swallow-

“. . . . .You don’t have to say yes...but you’ve got a dead look in your eyes.

Are you sure you want to stay here?”

“...”

She doesn’t say anything.

“. . .Dead?”

-Oh I get the full story alright...how she was brainwashed so easily into horribly abusing a friend…

“I don’t know. . .I was afraid I wou- was. . .and then I  _ did-” _

“It’s not your fault”.

“. . . .You know, I’m as weak-willed as they come, I guess….I always want to be different, but it never happens-and now I’m late, and everyone’s gonna call me a traitor-”

“They don’t change, either”.

And I won’t.

“You’ll get caught. You’ll get caught and  _ hurt.  _ Our bodies are different-”

“Not where I am-we can fix it...who the heck is gonna care if our names aren’t in the Tags?

Nobody”.

“I’ll be a  _ traitor”. _

But I can tell.

The idea of  _ finally  _ being free. . . . . .

“And when things get better, they’ll show up to remind me of that someday, and effectively ruin my  _ own  _ life”.

“-Alice, as far as I am aware, you have done literally  _ nothing  _ to get yourself hated in your life. Ever”.

“. . . .They’ve got all the power, you know...they can’t live without me”.

. . .

Everything makes sense.

The quiet, the following-along with the crowd, the. . .ugh, our  _ fights- _

“.......you’re  _ trapped. . . _ I didn’t-”

My stomach turns-

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“. . . . .I’m...a fool, I know. . . . .I just….didn’t want anyone else to tell me what I already knew”.

. . . .I hug her.

“When did you-”

“When the names of my friends changed”.

  
  


So what we did next…

We retrieved C.P. . .

We picked up some blonde guy who promptly warned us about narrators who bludgeon people when they’re upset-

The Mindscape is  _ barely  _ intact, everyone missing (Alex and Jack, I’m looking at you-) recovered and safe. . .and Rene too…..

I’m pretty confident we’ll be able to disrupt the spell that reverted the outward identity changes.

  
  


Whatever you hear from forever after this, please don’t lose faith in us…

Spite has no power, if its canon is ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to say it, but I uninstalled Discord with the intention of never returning, and I swear it's nobody I lost contact with, it was me knowing that as long as I stayed, I'd be forever at risk of being drawn back in to the rabbit hole that's legit left me with almost nobody and nothing for myself.
> 
> I still want to write, I don't want to have to disappear from the fandom because I'm scared I'll have people pleading with me to come back to places I don't want to go to, and don't think they can take the reasons why I don't want to go to it, so I'd have to lie, and it'd just be horrid.
> 
> So if anybody asks me (aside from certain others) where I am this Summer, this is what the explanation is.
> 
> In fact, I think it'd be amazing if I could still reach you maybe because I just discovered one of my last remaining contacts is now gone.  
> And it'd be cruel to leave it in the lurch like that.  
> And it didn't feel right to put this at the end of an ETN fic, but I know you're the only one who might still be into the tail-end of where I've been and the least likely to be reminded of terrible things so I decided to gift it to you.  
> I'm kind-of afraid there will be others after me who end up like I almost did, but who knows as far as I know you're still over there, I might be wrong.
> 
> Anyway, if you ever see it, thanks for reading, I haven't given up on the vampires!


End file.
